


Cinnamon and Sugar

by elizabeth_deadtree



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, George Weasley Needs a Hug, Gryffindor, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Reader-Insert, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_deadtree/pseuds/elizabeth_deadtree
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and reader inserts surrounding George Weasley because he is an absolute darling and deserves the world.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Cinnamon and Sugar

A/N: Hello loves! This is a fem!reader insert for George Weasley. It's set during the Battle of Hogwarts, where George decides to pick a poor time to ask you an important question. Also, Fred lives ;)

An explosion sounded behind you, causing you to duck and narrowly miss the large chunks of brick that flew by you. You popped up from behind an overturned piece of furniture, y/e/c eyes wide with shock.

"Cor, Y/N! You do like giving me a proper scare, don't you," George scolded, grabbing your arm to help you from the floor and pulling you along with him down the hallway.

"Someone's got to keep the excitement in this relationship," you quipped back, tossing a quick spell at a Death Eater that appeared in the door of an empty classroom.

George grinned at you as he pulled you around a corner so the two of you could catch your breath. Your chest heaved as you sucked in gulps of air, coughing slightly as you caught some of the dust in the atmosphere. Your boyfriend pulled up the sleeves of his jumper, wiping some of the sweat from his forehead. Looking up at his taller form, you winced at a nasty bruise he was sporting on his left eye.

"Looks like I'll have to clean you up after all this, love," you said, fingers lightly tracing the outline of the forming injury.

"Just like old times, eh?" He said, sending you a smirk. You blushed, sending him a cheeky smile as you remembered the many times you had helped him nurse quidditch injuries or the aftereffects of pranks gone awry. George pulled your fingers to his lips, pressing your hand to his mouth in a quick kiss before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. As he pulled away, his hazel eyes flickered to something behind you.

"Dodge!" He shouted, pulling you both to the floor, the telltale glow of a killing curse flying not far from where you both had been standing a moment ago.

You landed on top of him, groaning as your head fell onto his chest. The flicker of a black robe caught your eye as a Death Eater attempted to hide behind a stone column ahead of you, probably to see if you were actually dead. George leaned his head forward ever so slightly, whispering to you.

"One straight ahead of me," he said, his voice low as he tried to avoid moving.

"Same here," you responded, eyes fixed down the hall as you waited to see if the Death Eater would make a reappearance.

"Count of three?" George whispered, and you could hear a hint of a smile in his voice despite the gravity of the situation.

"One," you replied, shifting your legs so that they were braced on either side of him.

"Two," he said, moving his free hand to hover over the small of your back.

"Three!" The two of you said in unison, George sitting up and sending a blast down the hallway as you sent one down the opposite way around him. Both of your aims proved excellent as you hit your targets, one of them shrieking before falling to the ground and quieting.

"Got mine!" George said, pulling you both up. Your eyes flickered down to the direction you had just sent your magic down.

"Erm, not quite done here, Georgie," you replied, the Death Eater raising their wand from their fallen position and pointing it towards both of you.

You sent another quick blast, but not before theirs had started towards you. A quick flick of your wand deflected it to your left, sending it into the wall before you grabbed George's hand and took off running once again. The pair of you passed a hallway that was lit up with the activity of battle, distant spells and screams reaching your ears. You turned another corner to run straight into a small group of Gryffindor second years hiding behind a massive pile of rubble. They looked up at you both, dirt smeared across their faces and robes as some of them trembled. A quick glance down the hallway told you why they were hiding, a smattering of Death Eaters making their way to the hiding spot, occasionally sending a spell towards a pile of bricks or cursing any show of movement. You and George squatted next to them, hiding yourselves from the advancing enemies.

"Hello there," George said. "Is everyone alright?"

"Y-yes, Mr. Weasley, sir. Just a few s-scratches, but we're alright, thank you sir," a young lad with shockingly black hair responded, his eyes slightly large at the sight of one of THE Weasleys of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the midst of battle with them. George shot him a grin.

"Well, what do you kids think about me and Y/N getting you out of here, eh?"

You smiled warmly next to him, making eye contact with a girl closest to you. She had a long scratch down her cheek and her blue eyes were wide with fright as a curse seemed to explode right on top of your group.

"What's your name?" You whispered to her, squatting closer to her.

"Evangeline," she whispered back, small hands trembling as she wrung them together.

"Hi Evangeline, I'm Y/N. It's lovely to meet you," you said, giving one of her tiny hands a shake.

She giggled shyly before returning her hands to their original position, though they were a bit more still.

"Alright everyone, on the count of three, you're going to head towards that corridor over there. Head straight for the Great Hall, understand?" George said, waiting for the nods of agreement before continuing. "We're going to cover for you, so it's going to get loud, but you just keep going, alright?"

"Mr. Weasley, sir?" The little boy that had initially spoken raised his hand. "I've got some of your stink bombs in me pocket. I reckon I could help you cover by throwin' a few of them that way."

George smirked. "Alright Anthony, how's about you toss them on the count of three and then you take the rest of your group like I said?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically before crouching as a blast of green hit the wall next to you.

"Alright then, one…" you said, shifting into a position that it would be easier to pop up from.

"Two…" George said, the children getting ready to run as he had told them.

"THREE!" Anthony shouted, throwing several stink bombs down the hall before grabbing the hand of Evangeline and sprinting the opposite direction.

"Stupefy!" You screamed, a blue blast heading directly for the Death Eater closest to your hiding spot, your spell stopping them before they could send a hex towards the children. A flicker of movement was in the corner of your eye, George flicking his want forward as he sent another spell towards the black-cloaked man he had just disarmed. The stink bombs went off then, confusing the last two Death Eaters and sending them into coughing fits. You and George, quite used to the stench, sent spells towards them, knocking them to the ground. A quick wave of your wand sent theirs into your hands and you pocketed them, wanting to keep it away from their grasp.

"Did that seem a bit easy to you?" George muttered, warily eyeing the hallway, as if he expected Death Eaters to storm around the corner any moment.

"A bit," you breathed, bending over slightly to make sure that the Death Eaters you had knocked down were actually down.

Straightening, you turned back to him, only to see a figure in dark clothing creeping behind George, wand drawn and ready. He didn't seem to notice, kicking a piece of rubble aside next to one of the fallen Death Eaters to make sure there were no hidden surprises. Your eyes grew wide as you drew your wand once more. You couldn't get George's name out of your mouth quick enough, sending a nonverbal spell at the Death Eater behind him, the blue light barely skimming his shoulder. The spell hit its intended target not a split-second too soon, the green light of a curse gathering at the tip of the man's wand. George whipped around, eyes wide as he quickly kicked away the wand and ensured that the Death Eater was actually down, his neck craning to see around the corner.

"We've got company," he shouted back at you, sending a blast at an unseen target.

"Can't one get a moment to catch their breath," you moaned, running behind him and scanning the hallway.

A few of them were hiding while a couple of Death Eaters didn't bother trying, openly sauntering down the hall. He nodded curtly.

"You take that side and I'll take the other?" You sent a hex down the hallway in response, the spell hitting just to the right of where you wanted it to go.

You cursed quietly as a flash of purple came in response. A Death Eater popped out, running across the hallway to find a new spot, sending a Cruciatus curse towards your hiding spot as she did. You hid behind the corner just in time for it to miss you. A glance and nod from George told you exactly what to do. He whipped around the corner, a blue blast leaving his wand as he shouted "Stupefy!"

You sprinted to the other side of the hallway, send a quick spell down as cover before hiding behind a pillar. George was breathing heavily as a green flash of light flew between both of you. You swallowed hard before nodding at him, his jaw set as he nodded back. The pair of you flew out from behind your corner at the same time, rapidly firing at the Death Eaters that weren't far from you now. It quickly turned into a dance of dodging their blasts and sending your own in response. You sent a particularly nasty curse, hitting two of them at the same time. George gave a crooked smile at the move, impressed.

"Marry me?" If you hadn't been trying to dodge a curse, you would have frozen on the spot.

"Now's not really the time for jokes, Georgie," you responded, a grunt escaping your lips as you hit the ground.

"Who says it's a joke?" He replied, deflecting a hex. You looked at him incredulously, sending a spell towards one of the remaining enemies. "We could get married in the winter! It'd be cold but the Burrow's garden always looks beautiful when it snows," George said, ducking out of the way of a curse. "Something small, I think. Just family and close friends."

"I haven't even said yes yet!" You laughed despite the current situation. One final hex sent the last Death Eater flying, the hallway quieting. You turned to him, a cheeky grin still tugging at his lips.

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"Is that a yes, then?"

You smirked at him, opening your mouth to respond when a flash of purple caught your attention. Your wand was raised just a second too late, the curse hitting you and sending you against the far wall. George sending a blast down the hallway was the last thing you saw before your eyes slipped close.

* * *

You were laying on something stiff. There was an aching feeling in your back and wrapped around your head. Something was in your right hand and you could hear hushed conversations around you.

"George, you should get something to eat," a voice whispered somewhere to your left.

"M'not leaving," a raspy voice responded.

George? Where was he? Where were you?

"You're not going to be any good to Y/N if you pass out from hunger before she wakes up," the first voice (Molly, you realized) responded sternly. T

he object in your hand (George's hand, if you were correct) shifted, but did not leave. You assumed there was a glare being shared between the mother and son. Wanting to see what was going on, you tried to open your eyes, but they felt as if they were made of stone. There was a sigh.

"Fine. I'm going to check on your brothers and sister and make sure nobody needs bandages or healing. Fred got a nasty cut on the back of his head and he's going to make a fuss about having to get rid of some of his hair because of it."

Bandages? Healing? The battle!

You finally got your eyes open, squinting at the bit of light in the room. A moan escaped your lips as you shifted on the cot, your head turning slowly to find George staring at your hands. His gaze shot up at the sound, eyes widening with relief.

"Y/N? Oh thank Merlin," he whispered, dropping to his knees and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

"S'happening?" You slurred, blinking rapidly to try and clear your vision.

"You took a bit of a beating, love. Nasty curse and you slammed into a wall to boot," George replied, still holding your hand. "You've been here about two days. We were worried you wouldn't- wouldn't wake up." His eyes had tears in them.

You squeezed his hand with the bit of strength you had. "S'okay. I'm awake now," you told him, eyes scanning around you. "Is- is it over? Did we win?"

He sent a smile to you. "It's done, love. We won."

You whimpered in relief. "No more fighting? No more You-Know-Who?"

"None. Everyone's safe, darling. We can rest," George said, bringing your hand up to press a kiss to it.

A breathy sigh escaped your lips at the idea and a few tears threatened to escape the corners of your eyes. George smiled at you, brushing some of the hair from your face. You turned to him, eyes searching his face.

"Georgie?"

"Yes, love?"

"You know what you asked me when we were fighting in the hallway?"

A smirk graced his lips.

"'Course I do."

"Did you mean it?"

"Every word," he said, a seriousness in his eyes, though his smile never dropped.

"I reckon I better give you an answer then, shouldn't I?" You whispered, a shy smile crossing your lips.

"I reckon so," he breathed, leaning closer to you.

"I might need a few weeks to think about it," you teased.

"What? You're saying a near-death experience isn't enough for you to realize how desperately in love with me you are?" George responded dramatically, placing a hand on his chest as if he was offended.

"Oh, I've known I was in love with you since 5th year, George Weasley. I just need time to decide if I can live with your awful sense of humor for the rest of my life," you smiled back, tongue poking out between your teeth.

He gasped. "Maybe I should rescind my offer after all," he huffed, poking his bottom lip out in a pout.

You shrugged as much as you could in your position. "Then you'll never know my answer."

"And what would that be?" He asked, partially playing along and partially really wanting to know your response to his question.

"Well, naturally, I would say yes," you said nonchalantly.

George's eyes sparkled. "Yes? You serious?"

You smiled at him, eyes bright with tears. "George Fabian Weasley, I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

George felt as if his face would split with the width of his grin. He got on a knee, still holding your hand. "Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, would you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife?"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure," you whispered, a smile spreading across your face.

George let out a laugh, leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours. You smiled into it, giggling slightly. He pulled back, eyes shining as he gave you another quick kiss. "Reckon I'll need to get you a ring," he said, smirking before returning his lips to yours. This kiss was deeper, as if he was trying to get all of his love into it. Your lips moved in rhythm with his, and you two were the only ones in the room for a moment.

"OI! MUM! Y/N'S AWAKE!" You heard Fred yell from somewhere closeby. You giggled at George's annoyed face.

"You really know how to ruin the moment, Freddie," he said to his twin.

"Couldn't help it, Georgie," the other ginger responded. "Glad to see you're alright, Y/N."

"You too, Fred," you said, nodding at him.

George straightened up, lifting a hand to cup it around his mouth. "MUM! I'M GONNA GET MARRIED!"

"WHAT!" Molly Weasley's voice exclaimed and she came into view. "Y/N, darling, oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're awake!" She peppered your face with kisses, smoothing your hair down.

"Glad to be here, Molly," you replied to the woman above you, a smile gracing your lips.

"Now what's this I just heard? If you're joking about getting married George Weasley, I swear by Merlin's beard-" Molly started, George's hand coming up to calm her down.

"I'm perfectly serious, Mum. I just proposed. You can ask Y/N," he said.

Molly turned to you, eyebrows raised. You couldn't help but laugh a bit as you answered. "He's serious, Molly."

"Well, what was your answer?" Fred said impatiently.

"Yes, of course," George responded for you. "I wouldn't exactly be yelling all over the place and telling everyone if she had said no, now would I?"

Fred reached over to swat at his brother, George returning the favor.

A small whimper sounded from Molly, making your heart drop. Was she disappointed? Maybe she thought it was too soon. Maybe she didn't actually approve of you and George after all.

"I'm getting another daughter-in-law!" She cried, throwing her arms around you and George. You both laughed at her enthusiasm as the rest of the Weasley clan came over.

"Oi! What's all the fuss about," Ron said crossly, obviously feeling left out.

"George and Y/N are getting married!" Fred chirped, causing Ron's jaw to drop and Ginny to grin.

"You serious?" She asked you. You nodded and she dropped down to hug you.

"Oh, I'm so glad! George needs someone to calm him down," she said, the last bit whispered in your ear, causing you both to giggle.

"There's so much to plan! Oh, Y/N, a winter wedding would be perfectly lovely," Molly started, clasping her hands together. "I could make a tub of hot chocolate and we could have dinner in the garden-"

"Red roses would be gorgeous," Ginny interjected, causing her mother to nod.

You laughed as they started chattering, Fred popping a joke in every few moments. It was a tad overwhelming, something George seemed to sense.

"Blimey, Mum, can we be engaged for five minutes before you plan our whole wedding," he said, faking a cross tone, his failed attempt to hide a smile ruining it.

"Oh, hush, let me be excited. We should let Y/N rest though, so scoot along, all of you!" She said, waving her hands to shoo the rest of the family away. They all moaned at it, complaining about wanting to talk to you more. Molly would not hear any of it, telling them to let you and George have some privacy. Eventually, all of the Weasley siblings left, expressing their congratulations and excitement for the two of you, until it was just you, George, and Molly.

"I am excited for you two," she whispered, her hands clasped under her chin, eyes shining with happy tears. "Welcome to the family, Y/N," she said, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

"Thank you so much Molly," you responded, eyes tearing up in appreciation for your soon to be mother-in-law. She sniffed and took one more look at you, shaking her head as she left you to be.

"Sure you haven't changed your mind about marrying me?" George said jokingly, gesturing to where his family was rowdily talking.

"Not a chance," you said, smiling at him as he gazed lovingly at you.

George sat back on his heels, looking at you as his hand rested on your cheek. "I love you. So much, Y/N."

"I love you more," you replied, pressing a kiss to his palm.

"Impossible," he whispered, holding your hand to his lips as your eyes fluttered close.

**A/N: Whew! It's long, I know. This was my first time writing for Harry Potter, so please let me know how I did! I'd love to hear what you think and any thoughts about future one-shots. I will probably keep them based around George, but I'm not sure if I should continue with the reader inserts, so let me know if you enjoyed it! Much love to you all!**


End file.
